Currently, the aim is to produce EEPROM memories that have increasingly high densities, that is to say increasingly significant memory capacities, for example, several megabits.
However, for memory capacities that are too great, it is not possible to produce the memory in a single chip. In this case, the total memory capacity is divided up into a plurality of memory chips. However, the control of these different memory chips can prove complex and in any case require a significant number of input-output resources and dedicated commands.